


Fee Simple

by westernsunset



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, the law is boring but tortall is fun, the things i write while in property class at law school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernsunset/pseuds/westernsunset
Summary: Alanna runs into some legal barriers while trying to make Coram a noble.





	Fee Simple

“As a thank you for your service, I’m conveying Trebond to you,” Alanna’s eyes were misty as she handed over a heavy piece of paper to Coram, complete with King Jonathan’s seal.

“Lass, I can’t tell you how—” Coram stopped abruptly. This was going to be awkward.

“Don’t thank me,” Alanna said. “You’ve done so much for me, this is really the least I could do for you.”

“And I really do appreciate that. It’s just...did you mean to write it out like this?”

“What?”

“Well you say, ‘I, Alanna of Trebond and Olau hereby convey Trebond to Coram Smythesson.”

“Yes.”

“So that’s it?”

“That’s it? Coram, I’m giving you land that’s been in my family for almost all of Tortallan history. Lest you forget, we’re in the Book of Gold,” Alanna said, her temper rising.

“No, I know, and I’m very thankful. But ah…well, are you familiar the concept of life estates?” Coram asked. That night class he took in law at the Royal University was finally going to pay off.

“You should know that I am not.”

“It turns out, if you want to give me Trebond for the remainder of my life, you’d just say ‘I convey Trebond to Coram.’ But if you want my children to have the land when I die, or what’s called a fee simple absolute, you have to say ‘I convey Trebond to Coram and his heirs.’ See what I mean?”

“Oh Goddess. So if I want to make sure it’s in your family forever I have to rewrite this?”

“I mean…yes.”

Alanna let out a frustrated sigh. “That’s annoying. Can’t I just give you the certificate?”

“I’d really feel better if you changed it. Did you talk to a lawyer?”

“Of course not! Lawyers, they’re blood-sucking, dishonest parasites.”

Coram nodded. “They’re the worst. But maybe you should talk to one just to be sure the certificate says what you really want it to.”

“I guess that’s why lawyers exist. Maybe someday we won’t need any lawyers.”

“Would that be a great day, lass? Wouldn’t that just be a great day?”

**Author's Note:**

> An apology to my Property professor, I was writing fic during the lecture, but I think I got the basic concepts. If I didn't, or if you want to talk about the law, I'm at nevertobecaught on tumblr.


End file.
